


A sudden realisation

by BanrionCeallach



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-09-19 01:36:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanrionCeallach/pseuds/BanrionCeallach
Summary: It happens right when he least expects it.





	1. Chapter 1

The realisation takes the Doctor by surprise when it comes. Their latest hair-raising adventure has just ended and he’s watching Donna, dressed in a vintage 1920s outfit she found in the TARDIS wardrobe, tell a corporate suit where exactly they can put their bottom line. The man is spluttering indignantly, looking extremely taken-aback.

The Doctor is hanging back, because seeing Donna Noble give someone a piece of her mind is always a treat. It’s the way she cuts through all the bluster and gets right to the point with unexpected and devastating accuracy.

He grins as Donna bluntly points out how ridiculously irresponsible the corporate employee has been. _ Donna, _he thinks, _you’re brilliant. Oh. I like that. Donna Noble, as brilliant as she is beautiful._

It’s right as he has that thought that the Doctor catches sight of himself in one of the floor to ceiling mirrors that line the hallway.

He’s still looking at Donna, but out of the corner of his eye he can see his reflection gaze at her too. And it’s right then, as he sees the look of puppy-like adoration on his face, that the realisation hits him like a brick between the eyes.

_Oh,_ he thinks. _Oh great blasted space craters. I’m in Love.  
  
_And then Donna turns to him. “Oi, Spaceman. We can go now. I think fancy-pants got the message.” She pauses, frowning at him. “What have you got that look on your face for? Spotted another fancy bit of tech or something?”  
  
“No,” the Doctor says, swallowing awkwardly. “No. It’s nothing. Come on then, allons-y.”  
  
“What is wrong with you today?”  
  
_I’m in love, _he thinks as they dash off._ Oh no, I’m in love. _


	2. Not Married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That one time the Doctor 'forgot' to get a divorce.

Donna Noble heaves a deep sigh because once again someone has jumped to the wrong conclusion regarding her and the Doctor. “No,” she corrects them. “We’re not together, not married.”

“Well, except for accidentally on the Noverian Colony in the Damascus Gulf,” the Doctor adds cheerfully, “but that’s not legally binding in this solar system. So not married for local purposes.”

There is brief pause, in which their audience tilts their head in confusion. Then Donna speaks.

“Doctor,” she says slowly, frowning at him. “I thought we had that annulled. I distinctly remember you going back to the courthouse with the marriage certificate.”

The Doctor coughs awkwardly. “Ah. Well. I may have, just possibly, lost the certificate halfway back to the courthouse. There was a slight incident with an angry bird. Bit like a goose, not quite as vicious though.” He grins hopefully at Donna.

Donna gives him a Look. “What,” she says flatly.

“Well, you know,” the Doctor replies, “marriage legality is very serious on that planet. Didn’t I tell you this? I’m sure I told you this.”

Donna’s Look intensifies.

“Oh,” the Doctor says sheepishly. “So, turns out, you’re not actually allowed an annulment on Noverian without the original receipt . .” He trails off, giving Donna a smaller, but still just as hopeful grin.

Donna turns back to their now extremely confused acquaintance with a long-suffering sigh. “Okay," she says through gritted teeth, "so we are married, but not in this solar system. Clear?”


	3. Still Married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They haven't got that annulment yet

_ I’m not jealous,  _ the Doctor reminded himself for the umpteenth time as Donna continued to flirt with the prince of Garinae. _Jealousy is a petty emotion and as a Donna’s best friend I am above such petty emotions. I am happy she’s enjoying herself with this upper class twit. Happy. Definitely._

He tried not to think about the fact that the Time Lords had a long proud history of being extremely petty. It was part of the reason he’d run away in the first place. 

He was unsuccessful. 

_ Aaand now I’m thinking about home. Oh great.  _ The Doctor looked at Donna again hoping the sight of her would banish his sudden gloom. She was wearing a deep blue dress reminiscent of the styles they’d seen recently in Ancient Greece. At her left was the annoyingly handsome prince, a tall man possessed of jet black hair, vivid blue eyes and a jawline that would make Captain Jack jealous. He was laughing uproariously at something Donna had just said.

The Doctor ruthlessly squashed another spike of jealousy before he could think anything unflattering about Donna’s handsome admirer.

_ After all, _ he thought, _she deserves some admiration and attention. _He sighed._ And I can’t give it to her. Not that way. She’s not interested. Never mind the fuss I made about just being mates._ Inwardly, he kicked himself. He’d hadn’t intended this. He’d just wanted to prevent another Martha situation. The way he’d treated the brilliant young doctor still made him cringe to think about.

_ I really could not possibly have been more of a total ass, could I?  _

_ No, _ said a thought that sounded remarkably like Donna._ You really couldn’t have, Spaceman._

Of course, he’d never _intended_ to fall in love again. His feelings for Donna had snuck up on him. He’d been glorying in the company of someone who just wanted to hang out with him and have fun and then one day he’d just looked at Donna and been conscious of a sudden desire for her love as well as her friendship. Not to mention a mild but definite desire to kiss her. 

The knowledge that Donna would never ever see him that way was like a constant pinch in his stomach. Was this how Martha had felt, he wondered. If so, he supposed his unrequited feelings for Donna were an incredibly well deserved punishment for his frankly appalling behaviour where Martha was concerned.

The Doctor was brought out of his bout of introspection by the sound of Donna’s voice. She sounded awkward and uncomfortable and he didn’t like that at all. It made his fingers twitch in his pockets, curling around his sonic screwdriver.

“Oh, um, I’m afraid that’s not possible,” Donna stammered loudly. The prince was down on one knee before her and she looked very uncomfortable. 

The prince’s brow wrinkled in confusion as he stood back up. “Dear lady, whyever not?” His eyes were wide and he seemed dumbfounded by Donna’s refusal of what he’d just asked. He clearly hadn’t been expecting anything other than enthusiastic agreement.

“Because- because I’m already married,” Donna said desperately. She turned and looked at the Doctor pleadingly and mouthed _Help!_

His hearts hurt, because a small selfish part of him wanted that statement to be true. Really, properly, ‘I’m in love with you, you idiot spaceman’ true not ‘accidentally because we were incredibly drunk and then couldn’t get an annulment because the Last Of The Time Lords lost a fight with an excuse for a goose’ true.

But he could never deny Donna help, especially now. So the Doctor sauntered over and gave the prince his most correct and impressive bow. “Your highness,” he greeted the irritatingly handsome man. “I am the Doctor. I see you’ve already had the pleasure of meeting my lady wife.”

The prince’s expression, which had been one of surprise when Donna made her refusal, deepened to one of unease. There were extremely strict rules of etiquette on this planet and proposing to a married lady was not a good look for the crown prince.

“Oh, I do apologise,” he said quickly. “My dear lady, I was unaware – but of course a jewel such as yourself would not be unguarded,” the prince finished with a touch of his previous confidence.

“Oh no,” said Donna, sweetness dripping off her tongue. “So well guarded, I am. I’m afraid my dear Doctor is terribly jealous. He doesn’t like to share me with anyone.”

“Quite correct,” the Doctor agreed, putting a possessive arm around Donna’s waist. “I’m sure you understand.” He gave the prince a chilly stare.

To the Doctor’s secret petty delight, the prince wilted visibly before recovering once again with a cheery “but of course, good sir! Why, only a moment’s company was necessary to know that your lady is a unique treasure!”

“That she is,” the Doctor said, also cheerful once more. “And now, your highness, I think it’s time we took our leave. Don’t you think so, darling?”

“Oh,” Donna said, suddenly simpering at him outrageously. “Absolutely, muffin. Don’t want to be late for date night.” 

The Doctor saw the gleam in her eye that always told him when she was enjoying herself enormously and grinned widely. “Heavens forbid, pumpkin,” he replied in his most overly besotted tone. “You know it’s the highlight of my week.”

“Oh pookie,” Donna said, giggling like a schoolgirl and batting the Doctor lightly on the arm. “The things you say!”

“Oh Blossom-” the Doctor began.

“Please,” the prince interrupted, sounding faintly revolted. “Don’t let us keep you.”


End file.
